A Lost Angel
by S.LAFOREST
Summary: OS RemusLyane. Un ancien amour refait surface et propose à notre loupgarou quelque chose qui est tout, sauf innocent. FINIE.


**_Note de l'auteur :_** J'ai mis quelques jours à écrire ce OS. Il est pour une amie qui avait déjà écrit à mon intention, et qui ne va pas très bien à l'heure actuelle. Elle poste également sur ce site et je lui souhaite tout plein de bonheur. Bisouxxx Lyane !

**_Histoire :_** Remus se retrouve confronté à son passé lorsqu'un ancien amour refait surface et lui fait une proposition plutôt...importante.

Cela faisait longtemps…Remus y pensait parfois. Lorsqu'il pouvait se retrouver seul avec lui-même. C'était imaginaire, un pur fantasme paradisiaque qui venait troubler ses rêves. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer d'un tel passé. Même quand Tonks lui posait cette fameuse question… « Enfin, tu dois bien avoir aimé quelqu'un dans ta vie Remus, non ? ». Tout le monde est forcé d'aimer quelqu'un un jour. Quelle que soit la personne. Et quelle que soit la situation…parfois, tout baigne, on attrape la vie que l'on veut, et c'est le bonheur ; mais parfois, on attrape rien du tout et on est contraint de faire ce qui doit être fait pour le bien de tous même si on s'en fout. Et bah oui, c'est comme ça la vie. Certains sont heureux, d'autres non. C'est plutôt cruel, mais que voulez-vous, il faut bien qu'il y ait de tout pour faire un monde disent les aïeuls.

Et la chose qui fait le plus mal dans ce putin de monde, c'est cette connerie de sentiments. Parce qu'il faut plus souvent se battre pour les sauver qu'autre chose. C'est tellement plus facile de les détruire. On peut ne seulement que claquer dans les mains pour écraser une vie. C'est un peu ce qui est arrivé à Remus. Un jour quelqu'un est venu le chercher et là comme ça, lui a annoncé qu'il allait faire la guerre, que l'ordre avait besoin de lui. Pour sauver des vies ; comment voulez-vous refuser ? Comment voulez-vous laissez une horreur se poursuivre ? Comment pouvez-vous même si vous aimez infiniment ? Vous ne pouvez même pas réfléchir aux actes, aux conséquences et autres douleurs que ça provoque, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Oui ou non, les deux réponses font mal. Il a tout laissé, pour un autre amour, celui de la justice…

« Voulez-vous du café, Remus ? »

« Non merci, Molly », répondit l'intéressé.

En ce mois de Juillet, le temps était bien fade et triste. La famille Weasley, ainsi que Hermione et Harry, arrivés il y a une semaine, étaient tous attablés à la table du petit déjeuner. Fred se tourna vers la vitre qui donnait au jardin, et observa le ciel.

« Cette journée sera bien moche », dit-il.

Depuis que l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre avait fermé l'année dernière, la guerre dans le monde sorcier avait fait rage, jusque chez les moldus. Le coup de pression qu'avait subi tout le petit groupe après la nouvelle du « travail » de Harry envers l'impitoyable seigneur des ténèbres en avait ébranlé plus d'un. En particulier la mère de famille, qui n'avait cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui. « Ce serait plus simple si Sirius était là », pensa le loup-garou, replié sur sa chaise. Il décida alors de se lever.

« Où allez-vous ? », demanda Molly.

« Prendre un peu l'air. », répondit Remus.

Sur ce, il sortit rapidement de la maison, et quelques pas plus tard, il se retrouvait dans une grande allée du village. Le peu de brume que l'on pouvait apercevoir lui donna froid au dos. Il resserra un peu plus sa cape autour de ses épaules et s'enfonça alors dans un parc. Celui-ci était assez grand et il semblait être encore plus recouvert de brume que le reste des alentours. Il trouva finalement un banc et s'assis. Ses pensées commencèrent à fuser dans sa tête. La mort de Sirius, les aventures de Harry, les Mangemorts, Voldemort…en ce petit instant, il trouva la vie réellement merdique. Puis ses souvenirs remontèrent plus loin, très loin…il avait 17 ans. Les conneries avec James, Sirius, et Peter. Ensuite, il sauta encore un paragraphe. 20 ans. Et voilà qu'il se remettait alors à penser à _elle_. Autrefois, la vie était plus simple et il pensait un peu moins que maintenant ; c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait tout lâché. Oui, sûrement…mais il avait tout lâché quand même. Il avait lâché Laurianne.

Ça faisait près d'une vingtaine d'années maintenant. Pourquoi remuer le couteau ? Ça n'avait strictement aucune logique. Remus devait absolument tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, des tas de gens arrivaient à oublier ! Hélas…il faut croire que les exceptions sont plus nombreuses que l'on pense. Il laissa alors vagabonder ces souvenirs. Elle s'appelait Laurianne McKennit. Ils se sont connus au collège de sorcellerie. Le temps a passé et ils ont fini par s'installer ensemble. Pour une courte durée…tout s'est enchaîné…les Potter, Harry, Sirius, Peter…et l'ordre. Il a fait son choix, elle est parti. Elle d'un côté, lui de l'autre. Les années se sont suivi, il ne l'a jamais revue. Il n'a jamais cherché d'ailleurs…peut-être avait-il eu tort, peut-être aurait-il dû lui demander de venir avec lui ? Mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait ; il avait fait le bon choix, pourtant, il en était sûr. C'était sûrement pour ça aussi qu'il sentait peser sur lui un lourd sentiment de culpabilité, depuis tant d'années…

Un craquement sourd se fit alors entendre dans le silence du matin. Les sens aux aguets, Remus releva vivement la tête, alerté. Il attendit quelques secondes puis se tranquillisa, mais tenant néanmoins sa baguette fermement dans sa poche de droite. Suspicieux, il décida néanmoins de rentrer, le flair du danger commençant à le gagner. Il se leva, parcouru quelques mètre puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il fut rejeté trois mètres plus loin. Reprenant aussitôt ses esprits, il se releva rapidement et leva sa baguette. Il se retourna. Personne. Il fit encore un tour sur lui-même. Le silence était parfaitement revenu. Puis, au loin, il vit une silhouette incertaine se dessiner dans le nuage de brouillard. Elle se rapprochait ; Remus avait toujours sa baguette levée. Puis, une odeur familière vint alors lui lécher les narines. Déstabilisé, il secoua vite fait la tête, comme pour la faire partir. Rien à faire. La silhouette n'était qu'à deux mètres à présent. Suffisamment près pour que l'on puisse distinguer les traits de la personne. Le lycanthrope crut halluciner.

« Laurianne… »

« Contente que tu n'aies pas perdu la mémoire. », répondit la jeune fille brune devant lui. « Tu pourrais abaisser ta baguette s'il te plaît, je ne vais pas t'agresser. »

Décontenancé, Lupin baissa lentement sa baguette, sans briser le lien visuel.

« Pourquoi tu m'as lancé un sort ? », demanda-t-il alors.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », se défendit Laurianne.

« Tu n'es pas douée pour les mensonges, Lyane. », cracha alors Remus avec une agressivité involontaire.

Le visage de la jeune fille se referma au ton glacial de sa voix.

« D'accord, c'est moi. C'était juste pour arrêter un peu ta course, tu fonçais tellement vite. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! », s'écria alors Remus.

« Charmant accueil. », répliqua Laurianne, avec colère. « C'est vraiment chaleureux. Je vois que tu es heureux de me revoir ! »

« Mais enfin, tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que j'allais te proposer de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé ! »

« Je suis ici pour te parler ! »

« Tu crois pas que tu avais le temps, en 20 ans ! », cria cette fois-ci son interlocuteur.

« C'est toi qui m'a jetée, pas moi ! », répliqua tout aussi haut la femme devant lui.

Un silence se fit alors durant lequel les deux jeunes gens se fusillaient du regard. Finalement, Laurianne tourna la tête, de telle sorte que sa longue chevelure brune voilà son visage, à présent honteux.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, Laurianne. », fit alors Remus d'une voix plus douce, mais toujours un brin ferme.

Alors que la jeune femme commençait à s'en aller, il ajouta une autre phrase.

« Mais puisque tu es là, je pense qu'il y a quelques points dont il faut parler. »

Laurianne se retourna, et le fixa dans les yeux un instant, puis acquiesça timidement. Remus se rassit alors sur le banc et l'invita à le rejoindre. Elle vint s'asseoir au près de lui, et colla son regard sur la pelouse.

Complètement calmé, Remus leva la main pour écarter le voile qui avait de nouveau caché le visage de son ex-bien-aimée.

« Ce que j'ai fait a été une erreur, je l'avoue. Mais pas totalement. Il y avait un enjeu important. »

« Celui de l'ordre… »

« Celui de l'humanité. »

« Tu parles… », répliqua Laurianne.

« J'aurait voulu rester avec toi. »

« Et tu ne l'a pas fait ! », s'emporta de nouveau Laurianne, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu m'as laissé pour ce putin d'ordre ! »

« Et j'ai regretté, j'ai essayé de trouver une solution ! »

« Tu aurais dû y mettre plus de cœur ! », cracha Laurianne, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, la haine dans les yeux.

« …tu n'aurais pas dû revenir…d'ailleurs je ne voit pas ce que tu fais là, après tant d'années. En plus tu savais que Sirius s'était échappé… »

« Tu vas me reprocher de ne pas être venue le voir maintenant ! Déjà, de un, je ne savais pas qu'il était innocent ! Alors je ne voit pas pourquoi j'aurait recherché quelqu'un que je pensait être un meurtrier ! Et de deux, ce n'est qu'il y a qu'une semaine que j'ai appris son innocence et sa mort ! Dans un journal pourri ! Et crois-moi, malgré ce que ton esprit tordu peut inventer, j'ai eu énormément de peine figure-toi ! »

Presque honteux, Remus baissa la tête et fixa un bout de bois à ses pieds.

« Désolé… »

« C'est trop facile Remus, ce sont des excuses non honorables et tu t'en sert pour te justifier ! »

« Je ne cherche pas à me justifier ! Je t'ai avoué moi-même que je me sentais coupable et tout le tralala qui va avec ! »

« Justement, tu essaies de te pardonner toi-même ! Aux dépends d'un mort ! D'un ami ! Qui n'a, et n'a jamais eu, aucun rapport avec notre histoire ! »

« Oui bon, d'accord ! Voilà, t'as raison, tu es contente ! Tu as toujours raison ! »

« Oh, tu es tellement susceptible ! Tu n'a jamais donc grandi ! » s'exclama Laurianne en se levant.

« Eh ben si tu n'es pas contente, casse-toi ! Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » explosa Remus, se levant à son tour.

Un ange passa.

« On a eu faux sur toute la ligne… », dit Laurianne.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » répliqua le loup-garou.

« Est-ce qu'il reste au moins quelque chose de notre relation ? », demanda malgré tout la femme face à lui.

« Je ne sais pas…et je ne sais pas comment vérifié de toute façon. », répondit Remus en se mettant à fixer le ciel, invisible cependant à cause de la brume.

« Moi je sait. », déclara alors son interlocutrice sans hésité.

Remus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parle. »

« Une nuit. »

« Quoi ! »

« Une seule. »

« … »

« Si on ne ressent rien après ça, alors c'est que c'est terminé ! Et je t'assure que je m'en irai. Loin… » assura Laurianne.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Sache prendre ton courage à deux mains enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? De découvrir que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour moi ! »

Remus la dévisagea sévèrement. Oui, elle avait visé juste. Il avait peur d'être encore attaché à elle, et que cette nuit réveille tous ses sentiments refoulés. Mais son orgueil pur de loup-garou et de mâle humain lui cria de la défier.

« C'est d'accord. »

« Alors à la prochaine… »

O

Voilà une semaine qu'elle avait disparue juste après cette conversation nocturne. Une semaine que Remus angoissait. Il n'avait jamais été plus anxieux. Non mais quel imbécile il faisait parfois. Pourquoi avait-il accepté son…offre !

_Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait frustré ?_

Frustré de quoi ?

…

Bon d'accord. Il admettait que l'idée lui avait séduite déjà pour son aspect physique. Mais ensuite, son véritable trouble, c'était de se rattacher à elle comme jamais auparavant. Après tant d'années ? Était-ce encore possible…?

Elle pouvait débarquer n'importe quand, sans demander l'avis de personne, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Elle en était bien capable, cette femme arrogante. Tout comme lui…

TOC TOC !

Remus sursauta tellement qu'il envoya voler le pot de d'encre sur son bureau. La voix de Molly s'éleva de derrière la porte de sa chambre.

« Vous allez bien, Remus ? Voilà deux heures continu que vous êtes ici. »

« Heu, oui je vais très bien, Molly, merci. Je voulait juste m'isoler avec mes pensées. »

« C'est ce que j'avait cru comprendre. », répondit l'autre. « Le dîner est dans un quart d'heure, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous… »

« Je viendrais, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

« Ravie de l'entendre. »

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et descendrent les escaliers. Il alla s'allonger dans son lit et contempla le plafond avec un grand intérêt soudain.

_Tout va bien se passer._

O

Haha. Non mais franchement, c'était du délire. Voilà deux semaines de passées et Remus commençait à se demander si Laurianne ne s'était pas foutu de sa poire. En même temps quelle idée que d'accepter de coucher avec une ancienne aventure perdue d'une vingtaine d'années. Comme ça ! Comme si ça signifiait « Bonjour » ! Des fois, il se demandait si la vieillesse n'avait pas plus d'effets sur lui qu'il ne le pensait…

Dans tous les cas, en bon poireau, il avait attendu. Eh bah STOP ! Fini. Il n'attendrait plus ! Non mais…il n'allait pas se comporter comme un chien envers son maître, il avait plus de dignité que ça. _C'est ça ouais, change de vêtements déjà, avant de penser !_ lui cria une voix intérieure. Debout devant le miroir de sa chambre, Remus s'observa alors. Pitoyable…pathétique…irrécupérable. _Bon bah ça va, tu n'es pas une mede non plus. _Quoique…

CLAC ! SSSSHHHHH !

Le lycanthrope sursauta violemment et se retourna vers sa fenêtre. Celle-ci s'était ouverte en grand, et le vent soufflait violemment dans sa chambre à présent. Il se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce pour aller la refermer, mais il faut alors éjecté durement sur le sol. _Boum._ Il se releva vivement, et attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche de droite pour le pointer sur un point invisible, près de la fenêtre ouverte.

« Tu es toujours si méfiant ? » lui demanda alors une voix derrière lui.

« Laurianne ! » fit-il en se retournant comme s'il avait entendu le diable.

« Oui, en effet. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre….marché ? »

« C'est le nom que tu donnes à ce que l'on compte faire ? Très charmant de ta part… » dit Remus d'un ton amer.

« Je croyais que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi. » dit la femme en face de lui, avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit que je ne savait pas si il restait quelque chose entre nous. Et puis, ça fait deux semaines que je t'attends comme un con, tu vois, c'est énervant. »

« Oh calme, ne sois pas si frustré. J'avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Ma mère est très malade en ce moment et je dois travailler tard. Mais cette semaine, j'ai 4 jours de repos. » se défendit-elle.

« A t'entendre, c'est juste un partie de jambes en l'air version jeu de société, qu tu dois caser dans ton emploi du temps. »

« Oui en effet. »

« … »

« Mais comme je ne sait pas ce que je vais ressentir, je ne peut pas qualifier ça non plus de partie de plaisir. »

« Oui bon. », répliqua Remus, un tant soit peu énervé.

« Ce n'est pas dans cet état que l'on arrivera à quoi que ce soit. » informa Laurianne, réaliste.

« Ça peut tout aussi bien marcher… » fit Remus d'un ton dégagé.

« Je ne crois pas non. Cela te permettrait sûrement d'affirmer rapidement à quel point tu m'as définitivement éjecté de ta vie. » continua-t-elle.

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

« On aura essayé au moins. On ne sait pas s'il reste de débris de notre relation, et… »

« Et je commence à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. » annonça Remus.

« Mon grand, puis-je te rappeler que tu été tout à fait d'accord. C'est pêché que de rompre ses serments. » dit Laurianne, tout à fait calme.

« Arrête, on dirait une bonne sœur, ça ne me donne pas très envie de coucher avec toi. »

A son plus grand étonnement, la femme éclata de rire, ce qui lui arracha malgré un sourire qu'il dissimula dans l'ombre.

« Hahaha…oui, je voit. » dit-elle. « Mhm, pardon, je ne voudrait pas te dégoûter de mon corps. » acheva-t-elle dans un murmure en se penchant vers le loup-garou.

_Et comment ? _

« Non, je ne crois pas que ça suffira pour. » assura Remus.

« Tu m'en voie ravie. » déclara Laurianne d'un ton joyeux.

« Bon, alors…on fait quoi ? » demanda l'autre, un peu penaud.

« Viens, assis-toi, on va discuter un peu. On ne va pas faire comme des animaux voyons. Avant, du blabla s'impose. » ricana son ex-compagne.

Remus s'approcha et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il y eut alors un blanc de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Laurianne décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Bon…alors, que s'est-il passé pour toi pendant toutes ces années ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh ben…tu le sais, j'aime beaucoup le voyage alors, voilà quoi, je suis souvent parti. J'avait quitté l'ordre pendant quelque temps, après que Voldemort se soit volatilisé…je t'ai cherché un certain temps d'ailleurs, mais sans succès… alors entre temps, j'ai rencontré des gens, refais un peu ma vie après ce qu'il s'est passé…puis, j'ai été professeur l'espace d'un an à Hogwarts, et ensuite j'ai retravailler pour l'ordre. Et me voilà donc à ce point-là de ma vie « trépidante »… »

« … »

« Et toi ? Quelles merveilleuses choses te sont-ils arrivées ? »

« Ben…pas vraiment grand-chose…j'ai aussi un peu voyagé, mais pour le travail uniquement. Et tu n'as pas dû me trouver parce qu'après…que nous nous soyons séparés, je suis partie en France. J'ai aussi rencontré des gens, dont une jeune fille très sympathique avec j'ai ensuite habité, alors qu'elle faisait ses études. Je l'ai aidée et vice-versa. »

« Ah. »

« Et à cette époque, j'avait surtout besoin de soutien moral…je ne veut pas revenir sur ta décision mais je tiens juste à ce que tu saches que j'ai eu de longs mois très durs. J'était brisée psychologiquement, et j'était seule. Sans mon amie, et la seule que je me soit faite d'ailleurs, je crois que j'aurait touché l'extrême du gouffre. J'ai fini par m'en remettre. Oh bien sûr, les cicatrices comme tel ne se referment jamais…mais au moins j'ai réussi à reconstruire quelque chose. »

« Pourquoi être revenue alors ? Tu avais réussi à retrouver un semblant de bonheur, alors pourquoi revenir vers moi, qui t'ai fait tant de mal ? » demanda Remus, surpris.

« Je crois… que je n'ai jamais réellement cassé le lien entre nous. Et je sait que, si je n'était pas venue, tu serais d'une manière ou d'une autre rester dans ma tête jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais cette marque aurait été une souffrance et un désarrois. Et je ne le veut pas…je veut essayer de garder ton souvenir sous son meilleur jour. Même si je ne doit plus te revoir après ça. »

« Parce que, même s'il reste quelque chose de notre relation, tu t'en iras ? » dit alors Remus, avec une point d'agressivité dans la voix.

« J'ai une autre vie Remus. » se justifia Laurianne.

« C'est bien ce que je disait, tu n'aurais pas dû revenir alors. » conclue Remus d'un ton amer, en se levant pour aller prendre l'air à la fenêtre.

Il le savait pourtant. Même si une nuit réveillait plusieurs mois de bonheur total et de passion d'une relation inachevée, elle ne serait plus jamais sienne. Même s'il l'aimait encore…ou pas. Il entendit la son ex-amour se lever pour venir se positionner juste derrière lui.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne pourra jamais être comme avant. Mais tu sais aussi que si tu ne m'avait jamais plus revenue, on aurait encore plus souffert tous les deux. Que l'on s'aime encore, ou pas. »

Il sentit ses mains se poser sur son dos. Elle avait raison…et ça faisait mal, atrocement. Mais tout n'était peut-être pas négatif, comme elle l'affirmait. Peut-être cette nuit l'aiderait à avoir une meilleur conscience dans le reste de sa vie. Il n'aurait plus cette image floue, ce passé déchiré qui irait le hanté jusque dans sa tombe. Alors, c'était peut-être fou, mais c'était un coup à tenté. Il se retourna pour faire face à celle qui lui avait donné bonheur, amour, passion et peut-être maintenant le réveil de sentiments enterrés. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'embrassa. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Voilà près d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il ne lui avait point donné de baiser. Il se sentit repartir dans son adolescence perdue. Ses années de bonheur, d'amour et d'inconscience. Il obtint une réponse, mais tous deux jouait sur la timidité, redécouvrant les lèvres de l'autre. Puis, tout devint familier ; le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus présent , et surtout sincère. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive réellement, le loup-garou commençait à avancer vers son lit, obligeant Laurianne à reculer.

_I couldn't see you anymore _

Il basculèrent sur le lit.

_I couldn't touch you anymore _

Les vêtements fusèrent dans la pièce.

_And now you are here_

Même si elle devait partir…

_For a night _

…sans se retourner…

_For the time of a lost love _

…_et _sans le regarder…

_And you will go, you will let me only a memory_

Il aurait la paix.

_Instead of a presence_

Il aurait un vrai souvenir, entier.

_Dreams are sweet, reality is rough_

Et elle ne serait plus là…

_It will be without_ _you_

Mais elle resterait…

_His lost angel_

_-------------------------------_

Il aimait bien cet endroit. Comme il était en hauteur, il lui donnait une incroyable impression de liberté. Ce n'était qu'une fenêtre minable, mais bien pratique. Surtout pour pouvoir penser librement. Il n'était que 5 h du matin. Laurianne était partie, ne lui laissant pas de mot ou quelconque trace de vie. Mais son instinct lui laisser croire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne refasse surface. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, il pouvait s'isoler pour se retrouver face à ses émotions maintenant. Au départ, lorsque Laurianne lui avait proposé ça, il n'y voyait là qu'un moyen de renouer peut-être quelques liens affectifs perdus dans l'espace temps de la jeunesse. Il n'était absolument pas question de plus.

Remus savait pertinemment que le choix qu'il avait pris près de 20 ans auparavant avait eu beaucoup de conséquences pour elle et lui-même. Cela avait été une décision prise trop rapidement, mais à l'époque le temps lui manquait. Il se rappelait parfois les paroles d'un ancien ami, très lointain qui n'avait pas du tout confiance en l'amour, n'en ayant jamais reçu lui-même de sa famille, « L'amour c'est de la connerie. ».

Pas d'accord.

Ce n'est pas plus une connerie que d'être poli envers quelqu'un. C'est quelque chose de compliqué, de douloureux, de joyeux, de meurtrier et c'est existentiel, mais ce n'est certainement pas une connerie. Il le savait plus que jamais maintenant. Cette nuit avait été une nuit d'amour. Celle où il avait de nouveau pu lui dire « Je t'aime », sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, perdue dans les profondeurs du sommeil, avant qu'elle ne décide de s'en aller…

Trois jours été passés, aucune nouvelle. Remus supposait qu'elle devait sûrement réfléchir. Il avait confiance, elle reviendrait, au moins une dernière fois pour qu'ils discutent un peu de tout ça. Ce soir-là, il avait décidé de retourner au parc où il l'avait revue pour la première fois depuis 20 ans. Il se mit à marcher distraitement, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Puis, alors qu'il passait près d'un arbre, une voix s'éleva de derrière celui-ci.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais ici. »

Remus s'arrêta et regarda le visage qui venait d'apparaître accompagné de son rideau de longs cheveux bruns. Elle souriait. Il lui sourit également en retour.

« Tu me connais bien… »

Laurianne vint se placer de côté sur l'arbre, sans oser trop s'approcher.

« Désolée de m'être sauvée comme une voleuse, l'autre nuit. J'avait besoin de méditer sur tout ça. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et toi, tu as eu suffisamment de temps ? »

« Oui, j'en suis finalement arrivé à une conclusion, le soir où tu es partie. »

« Tu n'as pas mis longtemps… » constata Laurianne.

« Peut-être parce que je connaissait déjà le résultat final. » dit Remus.

« Oh. »

Silence. Remus se demandait bien qui des deux allait oser aborder ses opinions le premier. Pour le moment c'était plutôt mal parti.

« Je pars dans deux heures Remus. Et le train pour la France n'a pas l'habitude d'attendre, alors on devrait peut-être faire vite. »

« D'accord. » dis-il, ayant du mal à avaler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Écoute, cette nuit-là, pas mal de choses me sont venues à l'esprit. Il y a eu…beaucoup d'échanges de toutes sortes, psychologiquement et, je l'ai bien ressenti. J'ai retrouvé quelque chose qui m'avait été enlevé depuis longtemps, et je t'ai redécouvert. Pour moi, il y a forcément des restes de notre histoire passée alors…à toi de me dire si mon hypothèse est bonne. »

Remus s'approcha silencieusement de Laurianne et s'appuya lui aussi contre le tronc de l'arbre, lui faisant face.

« Tu sais Laurianne, notre histoire date d'il y a tellement longtemps. Je pensai que plus jamais je ne pourrai ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Et vice-versa, vu que je t'ai donné plus de souffrance que jamais. »

La femme positionnée devant lui avait maintenant baissé la tête et écoutait silencieusement.

« J'ai été fort réticent au départ lorsque tu m'as fait cette proposition. Je t'avoue que j'avait peur en effet ; peur de découvrir que j'était encore attaché à toi, peur d'avoir mal, ou encore peur de découvrir qu'au contraire il n'y avait strictement plus rien. Cela m'aurait donné l'impression qu'il n'en était rien ressorti de notre relation, et ça je ne le vouait pas. Au fond, j'espérai que cette nuit fasse resurgir en moi tous mes sentiments à ton égard, que j'avait refoulé. C'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Laurianne releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime toujours. » déclara Remus. « Toi aussi, si j'ai bien compris. »

Son ex-compagne baissa de nouveau la tête, et comme si elle étouffai, son souffle s'accéléra et elle se détourna très vite de Remus pour s'éloigner. Elle finit par se planter 4 mètres plus loin, lui tournant le dos. Remus l'observa, serrant les dents. Décidément, il finissait par ne plus très bien savoir quoi penser.

« Au moins, on a la réponse maintenant. » dit-il un peu durement.

« Je m'y attendait un peu… » avoua Laurianne. « Mais…ça fait plus mal que je ne l'aurait imaginé. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que nous faisions le point après avoir passé une nuit ensemble, se faire la bise et se dire au revoir ? Désolé, moi j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus conscient que toi pour ça. Bien sûr que ça fait mal, c'est atroce, plus que tout au monde. Maintenant je ne peut pas te jeter la pierre, j'ai été consentant. »

« Tu aurais peut-être dû refuser… » dit Laurianne.

« Tu m'a mis au pied du mur ! Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix ! »

« …désolée… »

Encore un blanc. Remus s'approcha, posa une main dans le dos de l'ange perdu devant lui, et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« Arrêtons d'être désolés. Assumons ce qu'il s'est passé…et soyons sincères. Parce que moi, je ne regrette rien. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je regrettai quoique ce soit. Mais le coup est dur a encaissé. » se défendit Laurianne.

« … »

« Je ne regrette pas non plus. »

Elle se retourna et se calla dans ses bras. Remus répondit à son étreinte avec un petit sourire timide. Il l'aimait et l'aimerait encore pour longtemps, et vice-versa. C'était une certitude. Mais il savait aussi que plus rien n'était possible pour eux deux. Ils ne pourraient pas reconstruire des liens identiques à ceux d'il y a 20 ans. Leur temps était fini, mais leur empreinte était incrustée dans chacun. Et ce pour toujours…

**_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_**

_Fini ! Personnellement je suis contente et fière. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Les paroles qui sont écrites en anglais lors de la scène de la chambre ont été inventées par moi et j'ai eu l'aimable collaboration de Miss Lup' pour me les traduire ainsi que pour celles de la chanson de fin, choisi par elle, d'ailleurs. Voici les traduc's :_

**_Je ne pouvais plus te voir Je ne pouvait plus te toucher Et maintenant tu es là Pour une nuit Pour le temps d'un amour perdu Et tu t'ne iras, tu ne me laissera qu'un souvenir Au lieu d'une présence Les rêves sont doux, la réalité est dure Elle se fera sans toi_**

**_Son ange perdu._**

**--------------**

_Maintenant, la chanson de Bryan Adams, traduitepar Miss Lup' :_

**_Regardes dans mes yeux, tu verras Ce que tu signifies pour moi Cherche dans ton coeur, cherche dans ton âme Et quand tu me trouveras là, tu n'auras plus à chercher Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine de mourrir Tu sais que c'est vrai Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi _**

**_Regarde dans ton coeur, tu trouveras Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher Prends-moi comme je suis, prends ma vie Je te donnerai tout, je me sacrifierais_**

**_Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je ne veuille plus Tu sais que c'est vrai Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi_**

**_Il n'y a aucun amour comme ton amour Et aucune autre ne pourrait donner plus d'amour Il n'y a nulle part où tu n'es pas Tout le temps, partout _**

**_Oh, tu ne peut pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je ne veuille plus Je me battrais pour toi, je mentirais pour toi Je traverserais les flammes pour toi, je mourrais pour toi_**

**_Tu sais que c'est vrai Tout ce que je fais, je le fait pour toi._**

_Bisous tout le monde !_

_Eileen._


End file.
